


Our Home

by maki_senpai



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: Bokuaka Week 2020: Day 2 - Mutual pining/obliviousness | Roommates/moving in
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857214
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Our Home

Bokuto and Akaashi. Akaashi and Bokuto. Two peas in a pod who love each other very much. Everyone and their mothers know this fact except for them. They were always together. Ever since Akaashi was in his first year and Bokuto in his second, they were inseparable. They always had an excuse to hold hands or touch each other. They would find ways to be around each other even when they don’t have to be. The way they looked at one another was nothing like anyone has ever seen and it was almost beautiful if not for the fact that they haven’t confessed. Their gestures said more than words could but for the love of all things mighty, they could not pick up on their own feelings. It was frustrating to everyone around them, especially their teammates and friends. 

It was especially painful to watch when their friends witnessed them finally move into an apartment together as _friends_ after Akaashi graduated _._ They had separate rooms and all. Kuroo wanted to scream, Kenma stopped playing his PSP completely, Konoha lost his patience and actually yelled out for them to date already. The two’s response? “Haha, very funny, Konoha(-san.)” He was very close to beating them up that day, but smiled through the frustrating pain and helped them move their things. 

They did their house warming party the day after and invited their close friends to celebrate the pair’s new milestone. They had a feast and a bunch of drinks until one by one, their friends filed out and Bokuto and Akaashi were finally alone in their new apartment. They were a little (very) buzzed and were surprised that their apartment was left fairly clean (Konoha and Kuroo cleaned up for them.)

Bokuto was lazily hanging off their couch with Akaashi sitting on the other side of it, giggling about something incoherent Bokuto said. 

“We’re adults, ‘Kaashiiiii.” Bokuto slurred.

“Yeah…”

“We have our own place and we can do whatever we want!”

“Yeah…”

“Maybe… Maybe this time, I can gather the courage to tell you how much I love you, you know?”

“Yeah… Me too…”

Then, they giggled, as if they didn’t just confess to each other right then and there. They were far too out of it to even let what they said sink in and eventually fell asleep, their conversation long forgotten. 

* * *

A few weeks has passed and Akaashi and Bokuto quickly adjusted to their new living situation. They took turns with the chores, they divided tasks equally, they had a cute to-do list on the fridge to keep them both in check, they’d go grocery shopping together like an old married couple. They even had scheduled movie nights and lazy days to unwind with their busy college schedules and jobs. They’d leave sticky notes for each other around the apartment, be it a dumb joke or a simple reminder, especially if they don’t see each other much that day. To them, living with someone was never as easy as this. 

Bokuto and Akaashi just worked so well, so naturally together that it was almost as if they were married already. The two of them rarely ever argued about things and always worked it out if ever something came up. They were perfect and they were happy, but for some reason, neither had the guts to tell the other their true feelings. Akaashi was afraid that it would ruin their dynamic and an awkward tension would replace the comfortable setting of their shared home. Bokuto was afraid that he’d get rejected and would lose Akaashi forever and there was no way he was going to let that happen. So they lived that way, oblivious to each other’s feelings even though they didn’t try to hide it. The two of them were so blinded by their worries that they don’t realize how every little thing they do for each other shouts their feelings out into the world. 

On one particular lazy day however, Bokuto’s thoughts seemed to only focus on his feelings for his ~~husband~~ , roommate. Nothing out of the ordinary really happened. It was a normal Sunday with them being bundled up in blankets on their couch, watching whatever movie caught their eye. Maybe it was the way Akaashi looked at the moment. How the TV’s soft glow illuminated his features in a way that made him look so angelic. Or maybe it was because he was leaning _slightly_ closer than usual to Bokuto and his scent just invaded all of his senses. Perhaps it was the small smile that etched on Akaashi’s face when an amusing scene happened in whatever movie they were watching. Bokuto didn’t really know what was on, given that he was distracted by the overwhelming feelings he had at the moment. 

His eyes scanned Akaashi’s face, studying his features and taking note of every little detail he could see. The only word that crossed his mind was _beautiful_. Bokuto wasn’t really sure how long he had been staring until gunmetal blue eyes looked back at him. Even then, he was still entranced and saw a glint of something Bokuto couldn’t quite place in Akaashi’s eyes. Was that look always there? Did he always look at him like that? Was it from the TV’s light? What was it? Why is he blushing?

“Bokuto-san, are you okay?” 

_Bokuto-san._ The man in question found it endearing that, despite them living together, Akaashi kept calling him in such a formal way. Nonetheless, he wished that he could hear his name being called by him. He wondered how _Koutarou_ would sound like escaping from Akaashi’s lips. 

“Earth to Bokuto-san?” Akaashi waved his hands in front of his face and Bokuto finally broke out of his reverie. 

“Hello?” 

“Pfft- Hi, are you back from wherever you were?” 

“Uh. Yes?”

“Is everything okay? You were staring for quite a while.” 

“Oh, uh- yeah. Never better.” Bokuto’s heart rate sped up like he just finished a five set game. 

“You’re really red, are you sure?” 

“So are you, though.” 

“Th-that’s not important. We’re talking about you here.”

“I’m… okay for the most part. Just thinking more than usual.” 

“Oh, are you stressed? I could go get-”

“No, no. Just my feelings.” 

Akaashi let out a small “oh” as he heard his heart race, “Did you want to talk about it?” He asked.

_Do I?_ The other thought.

“Maybe.” Was what came out of Bokuto’s mouth instead. 

“You know I’ll be here to listen.” 

Akaashi reached out and held Bokuto’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly as he always does whenever Bokuto would come to him for his problems. It was something that came naturally for Akaashi to do and when it was him who needed to talk, Bokuto would hold him against his chest and play with his hair. 

It was the universe’s greatest mystery as to why these two haven’t had a clue about each other’s feelings. Perhaps their love is just too great that everything seemed to fall into the proper places without declaring it. 

But it doesn’t hurt to do so. 

“Remember how I’d talk about the person I’m in love with?” Bokuto asked, looking right into Akaashi’s seas of blue. 

_How could I forget when your eyes look like they’ve seen the world?_ Akaashi thought to himself, unable to recognize that Bokuto looked at him that way all the time. 

Bokuto didn’t wait for Akaashi to respond and continued, “I love him a lot and I can’t imagine my life without him. I want to tell him how I feel because every day, I want nothing more than to kiss him and tell him how adorable his smile is when I do. Or how the blush in his cheeks bring out the colour in his eyes. Or how his sneezes are the most endearing thing. I want to love him, Akaashi. I want to love him out in the open.” 

The intensity of his gaze left Akaashi almost speechless. His mouth parted slightly, trying to find the right words to say because he felt the same way towards his love. So instead he asked,

“Why don’t you?” 

A look of fear flashed across Bokuto’s eyes and looked down at their intertwined hands, “I don’t want to lose him. I’m scared that he’ll change his ways with me if I tell him how I feel. I don’t want to change the way we are now, you know?” 

“I know all too well, Bokuto-san. But I’m sure, whoever it is you’re in love with will love you just as much as you love them. They’d be pretty stupid not to.” 

A deafening silence overcame them as Bokuto continued to stare at their hands. Akaashi on the other hand was trying his best to keep it together and only hoped that he was the one Bokuto was talking about. Which he was, but the two of them invented the word oblivious.

After a while, Bokuto finally looked back up at Akaashi. His breath hitched as he did because Akaashi seemed like he was _glowing_. The light dust of pink across his cheeks, the sparkles in his eyes, the slight mess his hair has become, his glasses slightly askew in the most adorable way. Bokuto was looking right at his future and his heart was calling out to it. 

“‘Kaashi, you’re beautiful.” 

The words of his heart were faster than his rational mind could catch up to and let it slip. Both their eyes widened as they realized what Bokuto said. 

“Bokuto-san-”

“It’s you-”

“What do-”

“Akaashi-” 

They giggled light-heartedly at their poor attempts of talking until they calmed down not too long after. 

“Is it okay if I go?” Bokuto asked. 

“Of course.” Akaashi squeezed his hands once again and Bokuto felt at ease. A sudden surge of confidence overcame him and trusted that whatever he’ll say next won’t change a thing between them because he knows that Akaashi will love him no matter what. Even if it’s not in the way Bokuto wants (little does he know.) 

“It’s you. You’re the one I’ve been in love with since you walked through those gym doors in your first year. You’re the one who I want to come home to every day. I mean, I do, but I want to fall in the same bed as you in each other’s arms. I want to come home and shower you in kisses after a long day. I want to continue living with you like this, but with _more_ . I want to live with you and be a domesticated couple like those movies we watch every Tuesday night. I want to love you loudly. I want to tell you ‘I love you’ every night before we go to bed and then I’d kiss you goodnight and you’d lay your head on my chest. I love you, _Keiji._ Always have and always will.” 

_Say something, say something, say something._ The two words kept repeating in Akaashi’s head, but he couldn’t seem to find the right things to say after hearing that. How could he when all this time, the love of his life was describing Akaashi in all his lovesick rambles? All this time, the loving look Bokuto always gave him was the same one he’d have whenever he talked about his crush. Then he realized that he had been looking at him that way ever since they met. His heart swelled. 

Akaashi still lacked words to respond to Bokuto’s outpour of feelings and decided to use his actions instead. Not that he could help it as his body moved on its own and went closer to Bokuto. 

Instinctively, Bokuto helped him out and pulled him onto his lap. Akaashi straddled him, while Bokuto’s arms were around his waist. Akaashi cupped his roommate’s face and leaned their foreheads together. Their faces were mere centimetres apart, the tension growing thicker. 

“Can I kiss you, _Koutarou?_ ” Akaashi whispered, his lips barely grazing Bokuto’s.

“Please…” 

* * *

  
  


“Keiji, baby, I’m home!” 

“Welcome home, Kou.”

Bokuto tackled his lover into a hug and peppered him with kisses on their new couch and proceeded to talk about their day. 

After that _ordinary_ night they had a long while back, they **finally** got into a relationship. Their friends screamed at them after the ~~old~~ , new couple announced them being together. They were genuinely surprised at their reactions. Kuroo shrieked about how he was so frustrated that it took them this long, Kenma even raised his voice saying that it took them long enough, Konoha stood up and had to scream outside the cafe they were in at the time. Regardless, they were all very happy for the two. Even their respective families breathed a sigh of relief from the announcement saying that they were afraid they would die before their sons got together. Either way, everyone was happy and life went on as it should with the pieces of their lives falling into place perfectly. 

Nothing much changed between them, their movie nights continued and so did their lazy days. Their sticky note tradition now added “I love yous” and random things they liked about each other among the dumb jokes and reminders they’d write out. Instead of going to separate rooms, they would say “goodnight” right next to each other and finish the day with a kiss. 

So here they were, in their new shared bed, staring at their new ceiling, surrounded by boxes waiting to be unpacked. 

“Now we really do have our own place.” Bokuto said proudly. 

“Yeah…”

“We can do whatever we want…”

“Yeah…”

“Paint the walls, I don’t know… anything!”

“Yes, we can.” 

“Shall we sleep and finish unpacking our new house tomorrow?” 

“Yes, let’s.” 

Bokuto smiled and kissed his partner on the forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and finally, a soft and tender one on his lips. 

“Goodnight, Bokuto-san.”

“Goodnight, _Bokuto-san._ ” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
